State-of-the-art video-coding standards, for example, H.264/AVC and other video-coding standards, may provide higher coding efficiency at the expense of higher computational complexity, which may result in slower encoding and/or decoding speeds. Additionally, computational complexity may increase with increasing quality and resolution requirements. Parallel decoding and parallel encoding may improve decoding and encoding speeds, respectively. Additionally, parallel decoding and parallel encoding may reduce memory bandwidth requirements for decoding and encoding processes, respectively. Furthermore, with advances in multi-core processors, parallel decoding and parallel encoding may be desirable in order to fully use the power of a multi-core processor.